We'll Make It Right For You
by FriendLey
Summary: The Inhumans are now living on Earth. What happens next? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Inhumans or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this fic.**

Even though she had just left Atillan seconds ago, Medusa couldn't stop herself from scanning for her husband amongst the crowd of Inhumans gathered on a field on Earth.

She knew it was impossible for him to be there seeing as he had to deal with Maximus, but... a part of her wished...

"The royal family!" someone shouted.

The Inhumans surged forward, scared and anxious for answers, trying to seek them from the only leaders they knew.

Without Black Bolt, it was Medusa's job to lead and guide. She pushed back the concern for her husband and focused on the people.

"Calm yourselves, please," she said loudly, raising a hand up. "I understand that you are confused and scared. But do not panic. No harm will come to you here."

The Inhumans looked around them, curious but hesitant.

Medusa knew exactly how that felt. The only thing that kept her from going crazy when _she_ first landed on Earth was the fact that she had a single-minded goal of reuniting with her family.

"Let's first tend to our wounded. I ask the healers and every one who is capable and knowledgeable, to go around and attend to wounds and injuries."

Having a task to focus on helped organize the Inhumans into order. Karnak, with Gorgon at his side, was already assembling the healers while Triton took a few Inhumans with him to map out the territory.

Crystal stayed beside Medusa, grasping her sister's hand. "Don't worry," said the elemental. "Black Bolt won't abandon his people or his family."

Medusa tightened her grip on Crystal's hand. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. Black Bolt would sacrifice himself to save us."

"I could go back," offered Crystal, eyes glancing at Lockjaw behind them.

Medusa shook her head. "It's too dangerous. I can't lose you too."

Crystal gave Medusa a sympathetic smile and then hugged her quickly. They pulled apart and then got to work, joining Karnak and Gorgon.

As Medusa went around organizing the people, many took it as an opportunity to ask her some questions. Where was Black Bolt and Maximus? What's going to happen next? Are the humans going to live with them?

Medusa tried her best to answer.

"They both chose to stay behind."

"We'll be living here from now on. And yes. This is Earth. Beautiful isn't it?"

"No. _We_ are going to be living with humans."

Nobody mentioned the flawed caste system or the need for reforms, which Medusa was grateful for. It wasn't that she didn't want to address it, but she didn't have the heart to handle it right now given their current situation.

While Medusa was answering a child's question about her lack of hair, noise began to gather at the far side of the area.

Inhumans began murmuring questions and Medusa excused herself to find the source of the commotion. She walked quickly, almost jogging towards the direction of where people had began to cluster.

And right there was the reason for the hubbub. Black Bolt stood as people rejoiced in his arrival, crying out his name, some patting him on the back while others maintained a comfortable distance.

Medusa could hardly contain her gasp of relief. Her chest felt a hundred times lighter at the sight of her husband appearing unharmed and _alive!_

It was audible enough to get his attention and he disregarded everyone around him as he quickly approached her, engulfing her in a hug.

Medusa buried her face in his neck, clutching him so tightly that her long nails dug into the back of his shoulders. "I feared the worst."

Black Bolt pulled away to look at her, putting his palms on her cheeks. His touch was gentle while hers was desperate, rough and needy.

Then, he brought their mouths together and Medusa didn't care that they were kissing in front of all to see.

She moaned in his mouth, gripping his shirt tighter, pulling him closer.

They broke apart for air. He grazed his thumb over her cheekbone and she melted at his touch.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered, their noses touching.

Black Bolt nodded.

"Are you okay?" she remembered to ask.

He nodded again.

"Maximus?"

 _In the bunker._

"Ah." Even in the end Black Bolt couldn't do it, couldn't—wouldn't—harm his brother. But Medusa didn't know which was worse, suffering death or isolation.

Black Bolt finally looked away from his wife, noticing the crowd that had gathered to watch them. His cheeks grew warm and flush. Medusa found the sight endearing.

The two of them had never displayed more than a kiss on the cheek or a handholding in public. Black Bolt was too guarded and private for anything more.

Medusa cleared her throat and took his hand. Together they made their way through the throngs of Inhumans.

…

Life on Earth went on normally for the thousands of Inhuman refugees… or as normal as it could get for them.

Karnak, with Gorgon still by his side, oversaw New Atillan's construction, Flora was already creating a garden, and Triton had made his home in the beach nearby. Lockjaw was taking full advantage of the wide open spaces and Crystal divided her time between the refugee city and seeing Dave.

Medusa was also busy trying to be everywhere at once, translating for Black Bolt, organizing the people, as well as coordinating supplies with the humans.

Despite the seemingly blissful new life they were making for themselves, Black Bolt had been going about his days waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Medusa knew about his fears, about how it was only a matter of time that the enemy he alluded to found them. So, to prevent him from wallowing in fear, she kept him occupied with running the city and crafting major revisions to the caste system, effectively turning his mind to more pressing concerns.

Reforming the caste system was something that they both agreed was instrumental in rebuilding Atillan. And that was what Black Bolt was doing when his comlink beeped and someone, he didn't know who, spoke hurriedly, _My King, the Queen has collapsed. We are bringing her to the Healing Room._

That may not have been the other shoe Black Bolt was waiting for, but it was a disruptive shoe nonetheless and he found himself immobilized in shock for a couple of moments.

All he could think about was Medusa writhing on the floor, shocked by Pulsus, face contorted in pain as her hair was being shaved.

Then, he got hold of his bearings and he ran to the Healing Room, cursing Medusa and her drive to work nonstop.

Upon seeing their harried King, Inhumans gave way, their eyes following his form curiously.

Eventually, Black Bolt reached the Healing Room.

It wasn't hard to spot his wife. She was lying on a makeshift cot, surrounded by onlookers and attendants who were trying to get her to stop batting their concerned hands away.

"I'm fine, you don't have to—" Medusa trailed off, seeing her husband in the room. Everyone turned in his direction and hastily did a quick bow. The onlookers quickly dispersed leaving only the Royal Healer and his assistant.

Black Bolt paid none of them any attention. He crouched down by Medusa's side, his hand cupping her cheek, assessing her for any injuries.

"I'm fine," said Medusa before Black Bolt could ask. Her husband could be such a worrywart and he would blame himself for every scrape she received if he could.

The King turned to the Royal Healer who understood the unspoken question based on his countenance alone. "She had been in the middle of negotiations with the humans when she fainted, sir. I suspect it is due to her neglecting to rest and take in some food and fluids."

Black Bolt mentally cursed Louise and the rest of her kind for the immense distraction they were proving to be.

He turned to Medusa and regarded her with an expression that said, _Is that true?_

Medusa sighed. "Yes, but I'm not feeling dizzy anymore."

"You're overworked, ma'am," added an assistant healer.

Medusa glared at the young man who immediately diverted his gaze.

"Fine. I'm a _tiny_ bit exhausted. But there's no need for this treatment." She swung her legs to the side and stood up so fast that the world spun once more and she found herself being lowered back to the bed.

Black Bolt gave her a half-hearted scolding look.

"I'm also a _tiny_ bit dizzy," she admitted with a blush on her cheeks. "But I'm sure it's nothing."

The King shook his head. He signed to her, _Let them examine you, please._

Medusa frowned, but finally relented. "Alright."

She lay still enough for the assistant healer to use his powers to scan her body.

"Ah," the assistant hummed, his lips quickly turning upward. "I see what's going on here. I'm afraid that you will continue to be easily exhausted as the days go by, my Queen."

The couple exchanged looks and Black Bolt's mouth thinned into a line at the healer's knowing grin.

The Royal Healer also seemed to understand what was happening for he shared the same look on his face. Fortunately, he was quicker to provide answers than withhold them.

"What my apprentice means to say, your majesties, is that a new prince or princess will be born alongside a new Atillan. You are with child, my Queen. Our heartfelt and joyous felicitations!"

For the second time that day Black Bolt was shocked into inaction.

Medusa was pregnant. Which meant this was a result of their lovemaking that occurred back in Atillan seeing as they had both been too busy for any intimacies of late.

And the prevalent thought in Black Bolt's mind was had he not made it to Eldrac in time, had he remained on the moon, had he died, he would have left Medusa alone to deal with this. He would have left his child without a father.

It wasn't until he felt Medusa's hand claiming his that he snapped back to attention.

She looked at him worriedly.

After the healers excused themselves, giving the couple some privacy, Medusa looked sheepishly at him. "Okay. It wasn't _nothing_." She studied him some more. "Are you alright? You looked a bit ill there for a moment. What are you feeling? Are you okay with this? Are we—"

Black Bolt cut her off with a kiss.

…

An announcement was made not long after that and the people rejoiced in the upcoming royal birth. It's been years since a prince or a princess was born and with everything that has happened, the people needed something to celebrate about.

Work was paused, food and drinks were broken out. The Royal Family mingled with their subjects in the momentous occasion.

One by one, Inhumans gave the couple their well-wishes and even placed bets as to whether the babe will be a boy or a girl (it was too early to tell).

Bronaja refused to use his powers to find out, saying it was cheating, while Karnak confidently stated it would be a boy.

…

Louise rolled over her bed with a groan, hand appearing from under the covers and feeling for her mobile phone on the dresser beside her bed.

She opened her eyes blearily, mind still fogged with sleep to effectively come up with a reason as to why someone would be calling her in the middle of the night.

She blinked sleepily, swiping the screen of her mobile to answer. It was a video call and Black Bolt's face occupied the whole screen.

He looked just as sleepy as she was. His eyes were round and apologetic too.

"Black Bolt, what—" Louise never got to say anything more because the video shifted and the King of the Inhumans was out of frame. It was just a series of blurry and rapid motions until Medusa came into view, lips pouting desperately.

"I'm hungry," Medusa said by way of an explanation.

Louise's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Do I look like a refrigerator?"

"I need a favor."

"Oh, my gosh," Louise plopped back on the bed, phone at her side and barely upright. "It's 4 in the morning."

"I want one of those meat burgers you bought me," came Medusa's voice.

Louise stared at the ceiling, debating whether or not to just hang up on her friend.

"Please."

Louise could just ignore her, pretend she's fallen back to sleep.

"You won't deny a pregnant woman, will you?"

Louise sighed. Stupid pregnancy cravings. "Fine. But you owe me a date with your cousin."

…

Medusa kicked Black Bolt out of the birthing chamber after it was clear that he was making it incredibly difficult for her to concentrate on the labor when he was so clearly in discomfort at seeing her in discomfort.

She didn't need that kind of distraction.

Black Bolt gripped his drink so hard it shattered into pieces. Karnak nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. The odds of the Queen surviving the birth are high. Her Inhuman heritage as well as the size and girth of her—"

"Really? You want to talk body parts right now?" asked Louise who had been staying with them for a week to be present for the birth.

"The facts will set him free!"

A faint agonized scream could be heard and they all immediately looked at their King. Triton looked ready to tackle him if he bolted and Karnak was already going through permutations in his head. Gorgon only slid another bottle of drink across the table to his king while Louise looked worriedly at Black Bolt.

Black Bolt's face had paled and he looked physically in pain, caught between a desire to be with his wife and comfort her but also distance himself from the stressor.

He had trained himself to withstand torture of any kind, but this was something he hadn't prepared for. He wanted to groan and cry out in frustration at how helpless he was to help his wife.

Sure, the healers had numbed Medusa from the pain but—

A shrill wave of cries broke the silence and Black Bolt staggered to his feet. The rest of his companions nodded to him encouragingly.

He took a few faltering steps before he righted himself to go inside the room.

Medusa's face was slick with sweat, despite Crystal making the room unnaturally cool for her. She had a swaddled bundle in her arms and Crystal was perched beside her, cooing.

Black Bolt approached closer and found a tiny pair of closed eyes, a cute nose, and a mouth that was currently sucking on Medusa's pinky finger.

Black Bolt inhaled deeply at the sight.

"Cute right?" grinned Crystal, standing up. "I'll go get the others."

As her sister moved to leave, Medusa looked up at her husband with tired eyes that shone lovingly.

"You have a son, my King," she said, lifting the child and handing it to him to hold.

Black Bolt hesitated but a gurgle from his baby crumbled his resolve. He took the child and looked at him for a good few minutes.

"Ahura," was all Medusa said. They had both talked of names for both genders, and it looks like this was a prince. Ahura Boltagon.

With one hand, Black Bolt signed to his wife, _Thank you._

Medusa smiled. "It was a team effort." She scooted to the side to make room for her husband and Black Bolt lowered himself on the bed. He planted a kiss to the side of her head and then turned his attention back to Ahura.

Here was his son, born alongside the growing seeds of a new Atillan, one that they all hoped would be a better city for all the Inhumans.

 _We'll make it right for you, my son,_ thought Black Bolt. _You and your people._


End file.
